Slytherin Amongst Gryffindors
by Padfoot-Prongs1000
Summary: Hier of slytherin gets put in gryffindor and meets some red-headed twins but when she falls for one will she wait to long and be only a friend forever. Results: Drama, gossip, and jealousy.
1. Friend

There I was just sitting in a corner a normal girl wanting nothing more than to fit in and to be normal with a normal family and normal friends. Hi! I'm Scarlet and let me tell you how I got here.  
>This all started when my dad transferred to the ministry of magic in London so me and my mom had to move with him. Now I'm at my new house in london. It was a nice house, not as nice as my house in Canada but none the less it was nice. Before i moved to london i lived in yellowknife and went to school at durmstrang (I'm in my second year by the way). i really didnt fit in at durmstrang and was glad to get away. My father on the other hand was furious. He thought that Hogwarts was a goody-goody school that didnt teach enough dark-arts he thought about refusing the offer but since we were low on money my mom convinced him out of it. I, on the other hand rather enjoyed the prospect of a new school and a new beginning. If it wasn't for the fact that I was obviously going to be in slytherin, and be worshipped by all of them I would be overjoyed. Don't get me wrong I love a little attention once in a while but if your whole life people only judged you on what family you came from not on your personality you would want some actual friends too. Not just some kiss-ups. I had a couple days before I had to go to Hogwarts and I was clueless of what to do. My father suggested that I go see if the kids next door were nice but I knew they would hate me because my father was hated very much in this part of the world. Even though he was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself. I knew that if i was put into the slytherin house I would be stuck with all those Muggle-hating freaks who all adored me because of my descendents when all I really want to do is fit in with all those sweet understanding gryffindors that love everyone whether they be muggles, wizards or anything in between. The days past faster that I imagined they would. And the day that i would board the Hogwarts express loomed closer. Finally the day came when I would have to go get my school necessities and we made the trip to diagon alley. Diagon alley wasn't a place of glamour, but the smell, the sound and the mood of the place had hope written all over it. Her father suggested that I go and find some kids my age that I would fit in with but all the kids I passed that didn't look stuck up realized who I was and ignored me. Then finally I passed a girl that didn't apparently know who I was. I thought about going up and introducing myself to the girl around my age but I was afraid she might shun me like the rest of the non-slytherins. After a couple of minutes mustering up the courage to go up and talk to her but chickening out I finally told myself to grow up and go see her. The girl had long black which sat in neat braids below her shoulders and was sitting in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and eating some ice cream while reading a book that looked very thick. As I walked up to her and stood over her I saw her blink at the shadow apparently not expecting someone and look up blinking curiously she inquired kindly, "Hello, I don't believe I've seen you around here before. Are you new?" I blinked. Dammit I was so nervous I had forgotten how to speak. "Ummm..." I managed before breaking down into a fit of giggles. Once again my nervousness wins, I always giggle uncontrollably when I'm nervous. "What's wrong?" she asked, probably wondering whether I had escaped from St. Mungos mental department. "Sorry, sorry!" I gasped clutching my ribs, "i was trying to introduce myself but, as you can probably tell I'm quite nervous." " Well I'm Angelina" said the girl. "Cool I'm Scarlet" I said surprised that she wasn't ignoring me. "So how do you like Diagon alley so far?" Angelina asked kindly. "Oh, it's alright I have no idea where anything is and I need to buy all my school stuff." "Well I could show you around and help you buy all your stuff..." Angelina suggested. "Sure let's go!" I said surprised at how nice she was being. "So, have you met anyone else?" asked Angelina trying to make conversation. "No I only just got here and most people either hate me with all their heart or worship the ground I walk and quite frankly I don't want to be friends with any of those people." "Why? Who exactly are you?" Asked Angie. "Well I'm afraid if I tell you you might hate me." I said anxiously. "Oh what do you take me for, some kind of hypocrite?" "No, no it's just that... Well... I just..." I stuttered as she stared at me with those huge brown eyes, "Stop it, stop it, stop it! It feels like your eyes are staring into the very depth of my soul!" I finally cracked. She raised eyebrows as if to say 'go on then tell me'. "Fine! Well this is my story..." So I told her about my life my parents my ancestors and basically everything from my past. And the whole time she just sat there patiently looking sympathetic in all the right places and ooing and aaahing too. "...And that's my story." I sighed, relieved that was over. Then I suddenly became aware of her stare, her eyes wide with shock. "Say something... please." I squeaked desperately. "Well," She said in an awed voice, "There are a lot of things I could say but here is the one I think is most appropriate... I don't care." She said this so matter-of-factly that I thought I didn't hear right. "Excuse me?" "I don't care! You seem nice and that's all that matters, right?" "Right." I said. And off we went shopping and laughing until my dad came to find me. I could tell this was the beginning of the best friendship I'd ever had.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, who's your new friend? She doesn't look very slytherin..." asked my dad as we headed back to the leaky cauldron. My dad is very strict about my slytherin heritage. Everything about him screams slytherin and although I love him sometimes I just want some time with people that I like..."Oh just-" I started to reply but then a place full of owls and rats and frogs and cats caught my eye. "Oh dad I just have to have an owl oh please please please!" "Alright..." My dad murmured reluctantly. "Yay!" I cried as I approached the shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium. As I walked in the smell of droppings tickled my nose I breathed deeply trying to consume as much of the smell as possible. You see I have always loved animals much more than anything else. It seemed as though I was put on earth for that purpose and none other. As I crept through the shop I saw a rather small lonely owl with it's eyes accented by the rim of black around them. Its belly was a light shade of yellowish orange and around the belly was black with tiny speckles of white on it. "That one!" I said confidently. "Are you sure?" asked my dad, "That was pretty quick, besides it doesn't look very majestic for my little slytherin girl..." He trailed off as if trying to hint that he didn't like it. "Oh but dad..." I whined. "alright alright!" He sighed, "How much for that one?" He asked the shopkeeper. "Oh, you want Nero?" "Oh that's a sweet name!" I squealed. "Can we leave now?" Sighed my dad. "Sure" I said.

So the day came when I had to board but I wasn't at all as nervous as before because I knew I had a friend. But as I got to platform 9 3/4 I couldn't find her anywhere I settled for a car near the end of the train praying that nobody would be there. But i had no such luck as I found the platform had a rather gorilla like boy in it whose face made me want to chuck myself off a bridge. He was staring at me... This is really creepy... He won't stop... STOP IT! He stared at me in surprise. God dammit I said that out loud. "Hello!" I said wiggling my fingers and trying to look innocent. "Well well well look whose here its the famous slytherin heir. "Don't call me that..." I said trying to sound confident and unscared... The exact opposite of what I actually was. "Oooh feisty! I like that in a girl." said another one who was quite handsome actually but still looked quite obnoxious. I'm pretty sure his name was Adrian Pucey, my dad pointed him out to me at Diagon alley. I stuck my tongue out, which probably just encouraged them to bug me. "Oh wook at the wittle Girly she so scawed." said the handsome one. "You know," I said, "I would call you an idiot but then I would be insulting every daft person in the world..." "Hey-" He started but I was to fast I cut in, "Save your breath my little airy fairy, you'll need it to blow up your date." I said while a smirk appeared on my face. As the daft beast tried to figure out what had just happened I walked out of the compartment with my head held high, feeling very proud. That's right world! That was Scarlet Slytherin right there. As I half ran through the compartments hoping they weren't chasing me I (quite literally) ran square into a dashing boy who looked 2-3 years older than her. "Well hello there!" he said mockingly, "In a little bit of a hurry I presume?" "Just a little." I answered smirking. "Who're you hiding from?" said the boy. "Ah well you see I kinda pissed off some slytherins back there so now I'm waiting for their gorilla brains to comprehend what I said and then they'll probably come after me..." I said panting slightly. He was chuckling at me now as I tried to shove past him. "Well good to know. I'm Oliver by the way. Oliver wood, Gryffindor quidditch cap'n at your service!" He said this proudly as though he loved the sound of his title. "Omg you're the quidditch captain! I love quidditch!" "Are you any good?" he asked excitedly. "I'm ok..." I answered modestly. Honestly many people have told me that I was an amazing seeker but I didn't like to flatter myself. "Well I'm having tryouts for a seeker this year Charlie says he's not up to it..." he trailed off apparently sucked into some kinda quidditch obsessed thought. Suddenly the doors flew open and standing there was none other than Adrian Pucey and his gang. "Out Wood!" he exclaimed ferociously. "You know I'd rather not." retorted Oliver cooly. "I think I'll stay here." "Well then I suggest you stand down and let us teach the little Girly behind you a lesson!" he nodded to me and I froze in my attempt to escape the car. "Wow that's a pretty long sentence Pucey, how long have you been working on it. A month? Or has it been two?" I smirked unable to hold my tongue. God, what is it with me sometimes I can't speak at all and sometimes I can't stop speaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me and oliver talked all the way back and unlike most of my conversations there were no awkward pauses where no one knew what the hell to say. We talked about mostly qudditch and Oliver said I might have a chance at being the gryffindor seeker. "We're holding try-outs at the beginning of the year you should come I think you have a good chance Oliver said to me as my face showed endless enthusiasm. Soon a little to soon Oliver looked outside and saw that we were nearing Hogwarts. "Better go change before we get there," he said as he got up and grabbed his robes from his trunk, "will you be at the tables or with the first years?" "Ummm... I'll have to get back to you on that I mumbled quite unsure of what to do but I did have one clue I was supposed to find a very tall man is what my father told me before we left. So after the giant locomotive had stopped I set out looking for a huge man. After a few minutes I saw him he was yelling "firs' years over here!" over and over. Here goes nothing I thought to myself. "Hello...?" I asked hesitatingly. "Oh hello there!" he said joyiously. "I'm hagrid and you must be the li'l slytherin girl, you know yer the talk of the castle." "Great!" I murmured sarcastically. Well you'll be in with the other firs' years to get sorted..." he trailed off, getting distracted by a couple first years who were looking at each other murderously. Once we got to the castle I couldn't stop staring at... Well everything! It was all so ancient and old. Then a couple minutes after Hagrid left us a rather stern looking teacher came in and told us to line up in alphabetical order. After having a row with a first year whose last name was slythma about who should go first in line (I won... I love winning!) she led us out where we saw about a thousand students staring curiously. One particularly shy student actually screamed and ran off stage (probably to vomit...). Then we spotted a large very tattered hat and the same thought ran through all of our heads "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT HERE FOR!" and then our questions were answered for that wretched hat on the stool in front of the hat opened a rip on the front of it and started to sing. After the song was done the sorting hat resumed being sorting hat and then professor McGonagall (the stern looking teacher) started reading out names and each one came forth put the hat on their head and seconds after the hat would call out a name (slytherin hufflepuff gryffindor or ravenclaw) and the great hall would clap. Finally my turn came I sat on the stool and placed the sorting hat delicately upon my head and waited. Suddenly a voice was in my head. "Well well well little miss slytherin..." it said evilly "Look before you do anything I want to tell you not to put me in slytherin... Pleeeeaaase" I said hurriedly. "Well I don't think you'd make a good slytherin your not very cunning... Better be GRYFFINDOR!" he shouted to the great hall... Silence... No clapping or anything. Then to voices spoke up from the gryffindor table. "Bloody hell I bet no one was expecting that!" the voice said "Yeah Fred right i mean what the camel!" said a different voice and with that most of the great hall burst into laughter when at last the laughter died down. The voice came again "What I was just trying out a new expression!" This time I figured out where the voice was coming from and I was shocked. The voice came from the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He was a ginger with hair that was silky and shiny. The soft sprinkled freckles upon his face were absolutely adorable. And wow what a smile he had the CUTEST dimples one side of his smile rose slightly higher than the other. His flaws were so perfectly imperfect. And conveniently he was sitting across from Angelina so I had an excuse to go sit near him. "Hey there" said Angelina still out of breath from giggling. "Hi!" I giggled shyly. "Scarlet this is Fred," She pointed to the other identical red head that had spoken first,"And this George." she pointed to the identical twin. The amazingly handsome one. "Nice to meet you slytherin." they said together holding out their hands. I shook Freds and then George. Wow it was like electricity ran between us! Oh wait that was just an static I thought as he pulled his hand quickly away in shock of the zap. Meanwhile dumbledore was blabbing on about something or another then after a few more meaningless words food appeared and until then I hadn't how hungry I was. The whole time however I restrained myself from going into full on eating mode because I knew I was being closely watched by every single gryffindor and the last thing I wanted was to look like a complete idiot in front of everyone! Then, that beautiful magical voice spoke to me (and no not the one from above the one from across the table) "So," George said in that wonderful marvelous heavenly voice, "why did you want to be in gryffindor?". Oh damn their gonna think im stupid! "cmon we don't bite." Fred cooed trying to get me to talk. "Well I don't but I can't make any promises for Fred over here he has a history of bitings..." George joked around. "Well..." I panicked. No no no no don't panic scarlet no no no! But it was to late I had already burst into a fit of giggles. They all looked at me wide eyed "hehe..." I tried to make the situation less awkward but to no avail. "That was... Odd." Lee Jordan voiced what everyone was thinking


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After I had explained what that outburst was all about the less handsome twin spoke. "Well there little Miss. Giggles," Fred started, "I didn't think a slytherin could have feelings he said and started to laugh. Suddenly my eyes glazed over with tears this is exactly what I didn't want to happen! I thought they're judging based on my descendants and not just me! As fred realized that I wasn't laughing and saw that I was on the verge of tears he stopped laughing and opened his mouth to speak but I was to fast and cut him off before he could make another insensitive comment. "This is exactly the thing I didn't want to happen you people think I'm a bad person just because of who is in my family tree!" I was yelling and many heads started to turn. "Well screw you all the sorting hat put me in this house for a reason and if you have your HEAD to far up your BUTT ( I emphasized the to body parts) to see that then I don't want anything to do with you!" Now even the teachers were watching me, but I didn't care all I wanted to do was get as far away from everyone as I could. So I ran. I ran as far as I could and when I saw a wall I would turn and then I came to a stop of course my feet would take me here. Standing in front of me was none other than Draco. Draco Malfoy. Ummm.. So I have a secret... I have a cousin with blonde hair. His name starts with Dray and ends in Co... That's right my cousin is draco Malfoy. He's alright. He's been there for me whenever I need him but he's pure slytherin. "Oh draco thank god your here it's just the twins they said... And they well... And then I..." I was so frazzled I couldn't form full sentences and once again my eyes glazed over with tears and this time the tears overflowed over my checks and dropped down. "Shhhh," Draco comforted wiping a tear from my cheek," everythings alright your with family now." And I know that in the morning he was going to ridicule me for getting into gryffindor talking to the weasels and showing weakness to those filthy blood traitors. I hate that stupid house with their mudbloods and blood traitors. This is when I realized that wanting to be in gryffindor was a mistake and I wondered if I could switch. As draco led me down a dark corridor still hugging me as we walked. We came to a door and draco muttered something along the lines of bloodtraitors suck and then a door opened and we were in the slytherin common room and there were a surprising amount of people in there considering everyone should be at the great hall. They all looked at me smiling evilly and said "Welcome to the pure place!" But their eyes said something like "Welcome to the dark side!" and I knew that i would be respected here and smiled upon.


End file.
